


Identity Theft

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [63]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Scribere, Based On: Mark Stole Ethan's Face, Memento mori, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: I discuss Identity Theft, and the chances that our reality is, in fact, not real.I suck at summaries
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	Identity Theft

**Author's Note:**

> I say framework a lot in this piece because of Agents of Shield- which is a great show, you should totally watch it if you haven’t already- but I realized about 3/4ths of the way through that people probably wouldn’t understand what I’m talking about so the gist of it is that the Framework was a simulated reality- and I don’t think I can say any more without somehow spoiling part of the show. 
> 
> Tw's: Mentions/Discussion of, Death, Suicide, Insanity, Torture, The Apocalypse, the heat death of the solar system, and the lack of proof for Reality. I also curse like once if that bothers people.

One day, it will be possible to steal someone’s face- if you know, we survive long enough for that to happen (the apocalypse could happen any moment people, it could be happening now for all we know. The Mayan calendar was just a bit off, right?)- with technology, or possibly plastic surgery. I think the plastic surgery would come first, and really serious assassins or intelligence agencies would do it if they needed to. 

Then, at some point it might become commonplace to change up your face or appearance via technology. Anyone would be able to change their hair or tattoos/skin or facial features or well, anything about themselves really. Would people then be identified by their DNA? Because if someone can change everything about themselves overnight, couldn’t they also change their identity at any point? But at that point perhaps genetic manipulation would be very common- or people would find ways to fake or bypass the DNA identification tests..

So one day, there could be a world in which if someone gets their hands on your DNA, they could pretty much become you. Minus the personality, of course- that might be a bit tricky. Someone would need to be observed for a while, and even then you wouldn’t know everything about them- you might miss something vitally important that would totally blow your cover.   
-  
This is why you should always have security questions with the people who know you, who really know you- because in the future there may be time travellers who can replicate the face of your best friend in order to discover secrets that will destroy all of humanity.  
-  
Maybe at some point there will be a world where no one would feel the need to steal someone’s identity. That would be great, but then what causes people to steal someone’s identity in the first place. Espionage? Money? Do identity thieves do it because they’re poor or because they want to ruin someone’s life or what- I doubt anyone reading this is an identity thief, so I guess I’ll have to look up why they do it later.

If I was going to start throwing around theories- I’d have to look at what can be done with an identity in the first place- because that’s ultimately why someone would want someone else’s identity- to do things they couldn’t do with their own identity and…

Did I just answer my own question? ;-;

I can’t figure out if I just did a big brain thing or a smol brain thing-  
halp

\---

What if our minds got uploaded to a digital framework or something?? What if we all lived forever in a virtual world? Could we get to the point where technology could simulate reality- cause that would be hella awesome. Dang it, I want to write about this now- because then the world could literally be what you make it. That is, if everyone knows they’re in a framework. What if they didn’t?   
…

I don’t see how someone could collectively drug the entire population- 

wait..

Aliens

We don’t know if aliens exist though- so it seems more likely that humanity would have to reach a consensus on living in a virtual world..

We would all die at some point though- due to the sun exploding or some other unforeseen crisis- unless there were people outside who monitored the framework..

So maybe the entirety of humanity wouldn’t reach a consensus, some would live outside, and maybe they’d retire to the framework when they got old and their joints stop working properly (or whatever happens to old people)

Hopefully everyone would have equal access to the framework, because then it’s less likely that people would fight about it or aim for its destruction. Maybe people would even work to keep it alive, y’know, even if they don’t want to retire there because they realise what an awesome opportunity it is for people.

Maybe I’m putting too much faith in humanity- but it doesn’t hurt to hope, right?

Maybe at some point- people could leave the framework in robot bodies or something.  
Might be a little weird, but if they stay in the framework long enough their muscles will probably deteriorate or their bodies might die, so they would no longer have a way to leave unless they chose death.

Perhaps it will be the job of framework operators to keep people’s flesh bodies alive as long as possible? They’d also need to do research if they ever wanted to make the robot bodies.

The framework would be really f-cking useful for research, my gods. If they could simulate reality then they can totally figure out how to make robo-people.

Or would it be android people?  
Okay, what is the exact difference between androids and robots- are androids just humanoid or lifelike or something.   
I’m looking this up-

Android are just human/humanoid robots- so I guess robo-people works.

Or would they just be people, with robot-y bodies?  
Would the term robo-people work for that as well?

\---

Death.. Hmm. Would people still choose to die at some point? At what point would it not be considered suicidal to want to die?   
I mean, without death immortality seems pretty great. The main drawbacks- seeing your loved ones die as you continue to live- would no longer be an issue, so the only thing I foresee is potentially going insane.

Maybe people would take long hibernations- just to wait and see what happened in the time they weren’t awake.   
Can really long naps curb insanity?  
I know lack of sleep can cause temporary bouts of insanity, but I’m not entirely sure why..

Would people even need to sleep anymore?  
I mean this is a simulation of reality- so would the brain still have to reset.  
The brain resets when you sleep.. But why does it have to reset? To process everything that happened in the day? If so, that process could potentially be sped up so people could just take power naps every so often.   
And if people started going insane, you could just hack their brains.  
Which isn’t a scary thought at all-

Would human memory become infallible if we were all uploaded to a framework?   
There are potentially things people wouldn’t want to remember though..  
The brain is a pretty complex thing, so would changing the way it worked- at least in the framework- make things better or worse.

This is all assuming we have a deep enough knowledge of the brain

We could actually get quite a lot of that research done in the framework- if we didn’t know enough about the brain, then we could just replicate one and examine how it reacts to different stimuli.

Is there a difference between a human brain and a human though? I mean, we basically are our brains… testing a brain might count as torture or cruelty then ;-;  
Oh dear-

The moral quandaries.. with all of this ;-;  
Oh dear

-  
Yo what if there was a framework, inside the framework? Oh gods- the servers might have trouble processing that. Do you think quantum computers could handle that?

There might have to be a rule about not making framework-ception.   
-

There is supposedly a lot of potential with technology and everything- but it is possible this is all a fruitless dream. That we won’t ever be able to reach this point or we’ll all die before we do. 

Doesn’t mean I can’t write about it though.

\---

Side Note: Here’s a mini reminder that we don’t know for sure that our reality is real. That we could very well be part of a simulated reality or someone/something’s dream or maybe even a book or movie. We don’t really know anything, everything we know about the world we’ve made up- by analyzing patterns we could just be seeing things that aren’t there. Hell, evolution made us up! (Assuming that the past however many eons the universe has existed actually happened, y’know, and our brains aren’t just coming up with pseudo-memories)

;-;


End file.
